One Night
by gooddame
Summary: Humanverse: Caroline makes a bet with Kol to get his grumpy brother out on the dance floor the result isn't exactly what she expected. Especially after odd circumstances bring them together after that night. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a woman moving towards him, "So I have a proposition for you," a blonde woman in jeans and a purple top strode up taking a seat next to him.
1. Chapter 1 The Night We Met

Klaus held his face in a permanent frown once more unclear as to why he was here when he had work to finish and alienating to do. He chugged down his third beer before the bartender could even charge him for it barely sparing the man a glance.

The man shook his head but conceded as Klaus nodded for another he groaned as a new pop song started his night wasn't ending any faster. He was outnumbered by people he didn't like very much so his options where either stab Kol or come out with him. He should've stabbed him looking back on it.

He wasn't sure how he'd let Kol and Matt managed to talk him into this knowing he didn't even feel comfortable in a coffee shop let alone a night club. "For your troubles," he said sardonically to the barkeeper handing him a hundred to keep them coming the man took the money and walked off to help someone else.

He slung back on his bar stool watching the half-drunken people pile on to the dance floor heinously grinding on one another. His back hit the edge of the counter as he surveyed the area shrugging as he thought, "_I was right three beers ago, a club was not my scene._"

Kol was wrong, no surprise there. "**_Come on_**," he said. "**_It'll be fun_**," he said. Speaking of his brother exactly where was he? He looked around as he nursed the next bottle his eyes landing many places before finding him and Kol didn't disappoint.

He was on the second floor talking up a few women with his friend the brown-haired man he'd met some time ago in his travels to Denver. One of the ones who had outnumbered him this evening he observed the group with interest unsure of how those poor girls were eating out of his palm.

He noticed a petite blonde walk off from their party whose face he had yet to see as he finished the bottle and placed it back on the bar. Klaus' eyes focusing on his younger brother and the other two women walking away from him were shaking their heads. What was he saying to them?

* * *

His hand grabbed at the next beer sitting on the other side off to his right unawares he himself was being watched up until then. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a woman moving towards him, "So I have a proposition for you," a blonde woman in jeans and a purple top strode up taking a seat next to him.

Along with the beer lodged in his hands taking a sip as she waited for his consent to continue the man gave her a side glance he looked at her his face twisting in annoyance. "Hear me out." She deadpanned. He shrugged outwardly looking behind him to request another beer but the bartender didn't see him.

She took it as a sign to continue leaning in closer so he could hear her, "Your brother and his friend bet me I couldn't get you out on the dance floor for one song," Caroline said almost screaming over the music which seemed to have been turned up just then her lips touching his ear every so often.

He stilled in his movements looking at her directly already felt the volume of the music hitting him but ignored it. Instead eyeing the brown-haired man Kol had pointed out to him earlier thinking over her words shortly afterwards a confused and dark look on his face.

She smirked taking a swig of his bottle his eyes were a perfect blue but past that she saw they bore curiosity, "Wanna hear me out now," she asked whispering in his ear softly as he took his drink from her hand. He nodded barely his skin brushing hers.

Caroline stepped back out of his personal space and sitting in the stool next to his and smiled stunning him for a moment it seemed, "I've got them up to sixty bucks," she nonchalantly informed him swinging her chair from side to side her hands on to counter his back was on.

Klaus coughed up his drink as cool as a guy choking on his drink could, "I'm sorry Love, What," he asked leaning into her as she had earlier unsure if he'd heard her right. "_She was idyllic,_" he thought instead of his mind going straight to she had some nerve but he didn't comment when she looked at him. She smelled nice too.

He shook his head as he stood up facing her squarely as he set his jaw looking as intimidating as possible. "What do you suggest," he inquired the annoyance he felt at his brother taking prescient over his rational. Knowing he should walk away, ignore her if she followed but he wanted to see this through for some unknown reason.

He hadn't left so Caroline knew he was at least a little interested in what she was proposing to him, "One dance," she propositioned steadily crossing her arms and jutting out her hip not in the least intimidated by this man.

She looked at him her grin growing like her confidence, "I can double it," she goaded. "And we can split the shares." The blonde added as he tucked his hands into his front pockets his shoulders coming up instinctively as he licked his lips and creased his brow.

Klaus was intrigued by this girl in less than two minutes she had beguiled him even more so than the crowd had in the last hour. Arching his eyebrow, he stepped into her space his legs in between her open ones on the chair, "Split the shares," he stated making her nod.

He grinned unsure of what to make of this creature in front of him her mind was as wicked as her legs were long. What had his younger brother done to spite her into telling him the bet? Was it even a bet or did she just have an elaborate ploy to get him into bed?

Conceited thinking he was almost sure of it but still he had to ask, "Then we get out of here?" he thought already knew her answer. Apparently he was wrong though. She straight laughed at him making his face form a frown when he couldn't figure out why. He waited until she was done snickering at him.

It took a while and she was wiping her eyes when she was done but there he stood indignity annoyed and a little offended actually. Not that his face showed it, he tried to remain as impassive as possible until she had finally pulled herself together.

"Just a dance," Caroline responded a hand on his shoulder before standing up and walking away from him. More like dancing away he thought as she swung her hips dancing up the stars to the middle of the dance floor. She was gone before he could follow her but she knew he would seek her out anyway.

* * *

Kol came up to her a while later obscuring her incredible view, "Couldn't get him to do it could you?" he said smirking like he'd won the damn sixty dollars. Caroline acknowledged him with a dead look in her eye yet gave the impression unfazed as she sipped her drink.

She smiled passed him to the spot where Klaus had been siting the last half hour making eyes at her his smirk growing at the sight of his brother next to her. "I wouldn't say that," she murmured as she placed her empty glass done on the table.

Caroline pursed her lips her eyes burning with excitement at what she was about to say, "I want to double it," as she thought he would Kol scoffed at her. "I'm serious. Double or nothing." she said putting out her hand to shake with him knowing he wouldn't back down from the wager.

Kol seemed to think it over but he soon found his smile again about to say something before deciding against it. He had nothing to lose right? Hiding his reservations as he shook her hand, "Fine," he said walking away from her.

Caroline watched him go beaming with triumph before she looked over at Klaus. She felt her stomach plummet when she saw he had vacated his spot by the bar. He had backed out of the deal miffed she decided to forget the deal altogether. A part of her hating that she wouldn't see him again.

She told herself there would have been no point to it anyways looking for him would mean nothing considering she wasn't interested right? She saw absolutely no future with the grump she sat next to, the man she saw staring languidly at her for the last half hour ignoring everything else.

The guy who had made her feel prickles in every inch of her body with one scorching look, nope she wasn't at all interested. She just needed a cold shower and a romantic comedy waiting for her at home not a cold shoulder before a warm bed with him in it. She shook herself at that thought.

* * *

Caroline moved further on to the dance floor wishing her friends hadn't skipped out early just as one of her favorite songs came on. She waved at one of the guys making eyes at her before surrounding herself with all the people on the dance floor.

Shutting her eyes she shook her hair out of her ponytail as the tempo picked up the male singer's words were felt as her fingers ran down her sides. Her hips followed along in synchronization with the music her hands running from her thighs up her body over her waist and passed her stomach to her chest.

She span around working up a sweat starting to feel better even if she was out sixty bucks opening her eyes she let her hips swing back and forth. Her hands ran up her body to her hair as the song because more energetic her arms coming up into the air moving freely as she danced along.

That is until Caroline felt another pair of hands over hers above her head she bit her lip taking in the details of those strong hands. Bristly hands that were giving her the chance to walk away but felt so good over her soft ones calloused and rough yet smooth and perfect against her own skin.

He created a heat inside of her as she smiled knowing who it was all of a sudden though she had no clue how or where he had appeared from. His body came in closer fitting hers making her dizzy when his lips hit the shell of her ear but didn't say a word. He smiled against her.

Maybe it was when his body pressed against hers. Maybe it was his cologne or his scruff against her cheek she wasn't sure which but she definitely enjoyed when he rolled his hips with hers as his hands roamed her body still sitting over her own.

He had control over where she touched herself their dancing unceasing as her hands trailed under his thrilling her. "Hello Love," he murmured, she couldn't breathe until it was over that was certainly clear to her as night and day.

He pressed into her back harder as he pushed one of her hands under his over her abdomen to hold her to him feeling her move against him. Klaus certainly got the appeal to dancing like this now. The only thing he could hear or feel was her and him, breathing, hearts beating in sync as they danced.

He figured the beers had gone to his head when she whispered, "Hi." sighing not realizing her breath ghosting over his face for a moment but it got to be too much for Klaus. He grit his teeth to keep from groaning in response as she pushed herself against him rotating in the other direction he was.

* * *

He pulled back but she held on to his hands in a vice like grip pulling him back to her as she turned finally looking him in the eye. "You said one song," he murmured his breath mingling with hers. She nodded agreeing with him before her head disappeared and her lips reappeared by his ear.

"You danced half a song," she whispered to him her lips soft against his ear making him grunt to keep from groaning and going full caveman on her. Although taking her home and showing her a good time was on the forefront of his mind. It didn't seem that way with her unless she did things like that.

"We need to dance a whole song," she said her hands coming up to wrap around the back of his neck making it more intimate than intended. She threw her head back as he pulled their hips closer than before the warm feeling rushing back again making her focus on the new song instead of him. Maybe.

She spotted Kol on the top floor looking like he'd been beaten properly too which helped. Klaus looked up to where she was looking seeing his brother was watching them with interest, "So you weren't just trying to get me into bed?" he asked her.

She looked up at him barely shaking her head her mouth baring the grin she had for his brother moments ago. "Like that would have been hard," she told him before adding, "I'll bet you'd prefer a challenge." she crossed her arms looking very much in control of her hormones unlike himself.

He took a moment to realize the song was over and so was their relationship of sorts. He ignored her comment however smirking down at her. She may have been controlling her lustful thoughts but that didn't mean she wasn't harboring any over him.

Caroline rolled her eyes shoving him a little knowing just where his mind was at, "Just dance," she retorted taking a deep breath. She thought about how she needed to get herself together. It was just a dance and afterwards they would part ways like the strangers they were she forgot that their one song was over while she was in his arms.

Mentally reminding herself to keep calm she kept her hands on his chest while he stayed just where he was looking at her directly while she pretended the roof was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. He looked at her as if he was searching for something.

It was almost laughable considering she was an open book to anyone who knew her she restrained herself from shouting what his damage was. She bit her tongue as best she could bringing her eyes down further until they rested on his broad, defined, toned, shoulder.

Another song started but he didn't make a move to pull away like she did, he wrapped his arms around her waist instead of her back where he had them. Pressing her chest to his firmly so she couldn't move if she wanted to, "What's your name," he asked her.

"No names." Caroline responded not bothering to spare him a glance in his direction continuing to move her hips against his in a smooth motion creating friction between them. The song continued in the room there were people but they didn't exist in that moment.

Klaus had no clue what was going through him, something inviting having to do with a girl he didn't even know the name of. He focused on the music instead getting nowhere having no clue who would take credit for such a song. It was awful but he didn't want her to go so his ears suffered through it.

"Why," he whispered into her hair as his left hand played with the loose waves absent-mindedly as if he was trying to remember every part. He didn't know why he was acting like this, he never did this. He never sought out a connection with another person and yet here he was pushing for more information.

"Names have a way of getting in the way," Caroline answered simply shutting her eyes as she let the side of her face slip on to his shoulder. She felt her breath against the fabric of his shirt warming them both as his hands roamed her back before spinning her.

An action that took her completely by surprise his hands came up catching her once again she laughed as he winked at her before turning her again so her back was to his front. He was really stepping it up trying to impress her she supposed, "You're good," she told him as he played with her belt loops.

"You're not too bad," he replied pulling her back around before her hands came around his neck again his playful side coming out. She looked almost shy, a look that had him incredibly excited for when this bet was over. Until another song started, a slow song which made her stiffen in his embrace.

"I'll be right back." Caroline murmured getting her bearings together finally stepping away from his embrace before he could think about stopping her. He reluctantly let her go, or so she would have thought if she cared which Caroline didn't. Nope, not a bit. What the hell was wrong with her?

* * *

"Cough it up," Caroline said bearing a shit eating grin at Kol and his little friends, "You to Jer," she said pointing at him then holding her hand out. Reluctantly her best friend's brother pulled out his wallet mustering, "Fine." She shrugged at them both taking their money before bidding them a good night.

Klaus stood in the same spot watching her come down the stairs as she adjusted her ponytail once more, it was then he actually got a look of her. She wasn't dressed like the other girls here instead she was actually dressed in tight jeans and a light colored top.

It was a look the read wholesome, girl next door type, he could certainly see the appeal as she made her way over to him. "Miss me," she jibed her hand hitting his forearm. He smirked when she winked reaching into her back pocket for what he assumed was the money.

She unrolled the twenties she had in her hand dividing them in half her face held the cutest look of concentration giving Klaus an idea. "Do you wanna come out with me," he asked placing his hand on her wrist to bring her attention to him.

Caroline looked up dumbfounded, "Come out with me, we'll split this together." he said with a look that made Caroline want to say yes as he pointed to the money still lodged in her hands. She couldn't figure him out he hated being here and didn't seem to like her all that much.

Well that's not true he wanted to sleep with her but that was not something Caroline was at all looking for, she had done that already. The last thing she needed now was another guy to get into her bed, she had gone through her mourning period and was ready to bounce back but not into another bed.

Into an actual relationship that could mean something to her and the other person involved, this guy didn't seem like the relationship kind. "I can't," she responded pulling her arm from his grasp her other hand giving him his share.

"Have other plans?" he asked curiously as he raised an eyebrow at her taking the money from her hand slowly making sure she could feel the warmth of his skin on hers. He was rewarded not seconds later when he saw a chill run through her, "Come on. I dare you."

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "_Who does this guy think she is?"_ she wasn't afraid of him or his womanizing ways and she would prove it to him. "Fine, let's go then." She huffed turning on her back and leaving for the exit with or without him.

* * *

_**AN: Hey there, I had a dream about this and went forward on expanding on it. **_

_**Shouldn't be too long, maybe four more chapters. The last Chapter is almost finished.**_


	2. Chapter 2 That Night Ended

_**Thank you so much for the acceptance of this story! It means a lot to me that you all might continue to read it. :))**_

* * *

Caroline smirked even as she tapped her foot waiting for him to come back to the register where she and the cashier were with the two bottles she had asked him to get. She laughed when the cashier looked behind her instead of where his eyes formerly where on her chest.

She heard him then, the man she was stuck with for the rest of the night trudging behind her shifting the bottles in his arms. How he had managed to talk her into coming to this legitimately sketchy liquor store she had not one clue.

Caroline clicked her tongue thinking actually she had an idea it had to do with his lips so close to hers as they left together earlier. With his eyes watching her like a hawk, did that make her prey? She hoped not even as they walked the streets together most likely in circles deciding against a cab.

She felt her backside heat up as he pressed against her making Caroline lean into the counter more to try and get away as best she could. Hearing him him chuckle as he placed the bottles on the counter she elbowed him in the ribs eliciting a satisfying on her part but painful groan on his part.

The man at the register named Harvey smiled as he carded them both before Klaus was able to make a purchase. Klaus would have thought it was funny that he had to swipe his credit card twice being that it was an old card and had scratches on it if the blonde next to him wasn't observing sympathetically.

But he just smiled shaking his head as the card was finally processed tucking it back into his wallet and grabbing the bottles from the counter top before she could help. He invited her to go in front of him with a smile she smiled in return making her way to the exit.

Not even two seconds were they outside before she spoke again, "Why can't we use this money again," she asked as they exited the store behind him one hand dug in her pocket while the other waved her the money he had her holding in the air.

Klaus' hand shot out taking her hand in his she looked up at him about to tell him to let go. "Because, I already told you," Klaus said looking at her his patience seemingly wearing thin at how persistence the woman in front of him could be.

He had already explained but repeated his response, "That the money would be put to good use when you say 'Yes' to a proper date with me." he longed to push back the bangs on her face so that he could look at her face in the moonlight.

She rolled her eyes tucking her long bangs behind her ears rubbing her hands together as she hunched her shoulders not looking at him directly but at the streetlamp behind them. "And I keep saying there would be no date." Caroline was very close to caving but he didn't ask again.

She brought her hands out only to tuck them into the back pockets of her jeans when he noticed, "_Heaven help me with you_," he thought as he handed her the bag. It was cold out and she didn't even have a jacket.

Caroline was about to shove the bag back into his hands her night going nowhere fast before she noticed what he was doing. She smiled at the gesture catching herself daydreaming about them as a couple and her waking up in his clothes before she shut that down quickly.

He had unbuttoned his coat and was coming around her placing it on her shoulder but Klaus stopped when he was in front of her again taking the bag from her hands. "You'll catch your death," he purred helping her arms into the sleeves.

She smiled at him her nerves short circuiting but he didn't see too preoccupied with getting her warm and balancing the bag in his arms it seemed. "There, all set." He said adjusting the bag and taking her hand. The action seemed to surprise him too but he went with it.

* * *

Klaus recognized the familiar street he was leading them down nerves pitted in his stomach as he looked up at the rundown building he lived in. he shifted his arm hoisting the brown bag up so it wouldn't slip further down. the action aroused her attention but he didn't comment.

He still couldn't believe he was bringing her home to his place instead of her own. His thoughts had begun to weigh on him mostly because he hated inviting people over. That meant people would know where he lived not that he was embarrassed of where he called home.

It wasn't that he was messy either it was the exact opposite. He worked hard for his things making him proud of what he had dispite his family troubles. He liked those material things he had and didn't like having them out of place which is why when he stayed over he usually went back to his dates place.

He didn't want uninvited guests to go sneaking into his studio and accidently coming across some of his work. Or worse unfinished work. His head started to ache as he thought about the last block and a half, "It's just up this way," he said using the hand that grasped hers to point to his obscure building.

She had a precise and convincing reason as to why they should come here though she had charmed her way over here and he couldn't figure out how. Klaus didn't even recall the reason at the moment. He should let her sell some his work after that he may never have to work to pay for his art supplies again.

He unlocked the door happy she didn't complain about all the stairs he stepped aside letting her into his small apartment. The door creaked like it did every time the screw came loose on top which Klaus had stopped bothering with ages ago.

Tonight though he winced wishing it hadn't have happened, "This is it," he called behind him placing the bag on the table top. Caroline entered the cozy apartment looking around his modest surroundings this was not what she was expecting.

Like at all she thought her eyebrows visibly raised as he moved to the doorway to flick on the light particularly considering how much of a showoff she had come to know Kol could be. "It's nice," she complimented he gave her a look that said he didn't believe her.

She faced him a look of validity across her face taking his breath away, "I like it. It's homey," she said candidly as she took off his jacket placing it on the couch. He went to work removing the bag tossing it away grabbing the first bottle as she sat down her hands rubbing her knees while watching him.

"So what do we do now," he asked nearly opening the bottle in his hands before remembering they might need glasses to drink from. She opened her mouth to speak his eyes narrowing in on her velvet tongue wanting to know what it tasted like before his view was obscured as she shut her mouth.

"We could play a game," she suggested making herself more comfortable on his old couch as he shot her a quizzical glance, "What? Don't you have board games or something?" she asked scooting forward as he offered her a glass. "Thanks," she said taking a sip. He shook his head, "No Monopoly?" she asked.

Klaus laughed shaking his head, "Sorry Love, no games here." he sat down a good distance across from her in his favorite chair, "We'll just have to be creative." She blushed as his implication hiding her face as much as she could behind her glass he smirked watching her. "We could just talk."

"If we're going to do this, I'm going to need another drink," she told him giving him her now empty glass he took it from her winking as he stood up to refill her. His smirk told her she should stay sober but her nerves said '_Nope I have to drink this_'.

* * *

Klaus found himself tucked into the corner of the love seat she hadn't already taken ownership of as they drank through their supply of liquor. She looked rather adorable with her eyes shining and her eloquent speech making him comfortable, like she had always been there.

He tipped the glass into his mouth as she tried to remember how to explain the game to him for his part he was sitting at attention fascinated. The small blonde before him tried to uncross her legs before coming to sit on only one her left hanging off of the side as she held the arm rest.

"Okay, the way the game is played is," Caroline slurred swaying from her spot floating she thought on the couch back and forth until Klaus' arm wrapped around her shoulders keeping her steady. "Thanks!" she exclaimed giggling at how good his hand felt.

She looked at him through half-hooded lashes indulging the sight of him now that her inhibitions ran lower, "Where was I?" she asked him looking up into his warm eyes holding steady on hers too. She inhaled trying to concentrate on anything other than his mouth, his moving open talking mouth.

"We're playing a game," he said using his other hand to point at them both even though he had a drink in his hand, "And it's called Too Hot you said," he explained. The truth was he was probably as drunk as she was he was just better at hiding it he looked at the nearly empty second bottle next to him.

Caroline nodded happily her brain not functioning due to alcohol and the man's close proximity. She vaguely wondered which brother he was, Finn or Elijah or the other one. "The game," her brow creased in thought, "Right."

She licked her lips her eyes darting to his throat as he swallowed the action almost distracting to her, "The game is where two players kiss each other without stopping and without touching." She grabbed his jacket from the couch using it as a blanket shielding her from the cold or the heat he held in his eyes.

Klaus smirked he already liked this game he'd been thinking of those pink lips on his ever since she took his beer. "This is getting rather fun," he murmured wanting to feel her lips against his. He nodded as she continued her hand running up and down his chest as they sat together her body leaning into his.

"If one player touches they lose and the other player can do whatever they want to the other player that lost." Caroline finishes explaining as she pokes one of his dimples. "Wanna play?" she asked batting her lashes at him. This was too easy.

* * *

Klaus did his best to keep himself together as the blonde beside him pushed away making sure they weren't touching yet. He spitefully fought his instinct was to grab her placing her chest back against him but he would wait.

He could wait and that was the point the objective of the game and the beginning of the rest of their night. "Ready," she inquired her mouth a breath's whisper away from his. She would come to him he gave her a crooked smile In return of her question as he thought this because he didn't like to lose.

As they inched closer on their knees crossing the lumpy seats they say on Klaus found that he couldn't remember the rules. Was he allowed to kiss other places other than her mouth or only her mouth? Finally in the middle of the couch she tossed his jacket down as a clear sign to start.

He really should have paid attention to the rules instead of thinking about winning, "Go on then Love." He teased his lips brushing hers as he said, "Have at it." Their eyes locked for a split second making his stomach turn to knots as he saw her blink.

Her lips connected with his briskly as she kept her eyes open smirking because he hadn't shut his either it was just a game. She had to keep thinking that so she steeled herself her hands gripped the couch or anything to keep from bunching up the shirt he was wearing.

Caroline focused on the sirens outside or the flicking light above their heads as the train passed nearby anything to keep from fully kissing him. She felt er eyes roll back as he tilted his head gasping when he applied more pressure to her mouth sending shock waves through her.

She shut her eyes at the same moment as he did the added pleasure from their lips was just what they were missing. She heard herself moan and cursed on the inside as his lips danced across hers showing her just a taste of what he could do.

She no longer felt the smile on his lips as he was too intent upon kissing her his teeth almost clashing with hers if he would just stop brushing his lips over hers. He wanted her to push back harder into their kiss but telling her to she give in it would be so much easier. Better.

Klaus felt his eyes flutter closed and didn't do a thing to stop it knowing she had shut hers too made it all the more pleasurable of an experience. This kiss wasn't a game to him, it was intimate. It was passionate and it was delicate as his lips were on her own.

It wasn't a full on kiss like she might have expected instead he simply pressed sweet kisses against her mouth's entrance until he heard her breathing start to change. His lips teasing hers slowly unhurriedly taking from her knowing he wouldn't kid himself he was affected too, he'd never felt like this.

The sweet drink of her lips teased what her mouth would taste like were he to delve inside any further. He hummed with gratification at the feeling it would be concerning if he could bring himself to care. But all he wanted was to feel her lips dance across his her breathing hitch her eyes shut revealing how he affected her.

She opened her eyes watching his facial expressions as his lips continued washing over hers like a tidal wave coming to shore. He moved then slanting his head to another angle but his eyes were still closed and fluttering ever so slightly.

She felt a rush of panic thinking about how much she wanted to stay like this with him, her hands almost coming up to push him away her buzz fading fast. She shouldn't be here, she should leave right then. But she would lose she reasoned until she couldn't anymore giving in.

Klaus felt her apprehension but he hardily paid any mind to it especially when her lips pushed back harder molding her mouth to his. Their lips continuing to duel it out as their hands clutched even harder at their sides. He peeked opening only his right eye to see her she had her eyes shut now.

He growled enjoying how much she was starting to enjoy it herself, "Cave," he insisted but she pushed harder barely shaking her head a muffled, "No." falling from her mouth. He would have laughed but his mouth was content where it was.

"You first," she mumbled before her hand slipped from the couch almost touching him before she caught herself. It was left hanging in the air held in a fist as she tried to get herself together. His teeth nipped lightly at her bottom lip.

She hated how good it felt as he sucked her lips making her blissfully sigh as he let go feeling his lips turn into a smile as if he found another button to push. That was all before she instinctively dove her tongue inside his open mouth and met his with fevor.

Caroline's body reacted instantly sending the heat from her body directly to one place making her ace to touch him. This wasn't fair, she almost complained. Why had she even brought the game up in the first place if she didn't want another one night stand?

She just wanted to move on from her bad break up (Which was months ago) and now she was feeling something for Casanova over here. She felt her nails dig into her palms already imagining the crescent nail shaped markings she would have later.

She moaned as their kiss deepened locking her hands behind her back as best she could when she felt his lips start to slow down brushing softly taking their time with her once more. It was agonizing but she mentally applauded her willpower.

Klaus loved the way she tasted something that was exclusively her own, like her scent or the way she smiled when he got under skin and didn't want to show it. He knew he was enthralled with it and by extension with her Klaus was certain he needed more.

The best part about this game was that only his mouth could actually do the touching he slowed their pace happy she wasn't fighting him on it needing a moment to take a breath. He moved his head under her lips kissing the side of her mouth.

His lips upturned as he smelled her perfume stronger by her neck when his mouth pressed a kiss to the end of her ear where it met her face. He moved his face over hers languidly his nose pressed gently to her silky skin as he kissed down her jaw.

She desperately tried in vain to catch her breath as he kept moving his warm lips further down unsure if this was breaking the rules or not. Her head moved down to his taut shoulder using it as a pillow leaning against him as he continued his ministrations on her neck.

Caroline felt her hands unlace themselves from behind her back almost as if sensing his were moving as well. She felt him shift presumably bringing his hands out of his front pockets she could feel them lingering by her thighs not touching but still pretty close.

His hot open mouth felt sinfully good against her skin as he travelled south it wasn't her fault she lost control. As his tongue dove into the hallow of her throat traveling bit by agonizing bit her hand dug into his hair keeping him close almost with no possible space between them.

He smirked at the movement his teeth pressing into her neck bluntly provoking a hiss turned moan before his mouth pressed hot kisses up towards her ear. "I thought there was a no touching rule," he alleged arrogantly before setting back to work.

Caroline smirked yanking him back to face her by his hair, "So then why's your hand gripping my hip?" she asked him her eyes smug looking from his face to his hand. "Mmhum," she beamed when he looked back at her surprised with his action.

He chuckled unsure of exactly when that had occurred accepting the fact that he wasn't as in control as he thought he could be. A slanted smile played on his lips making him look sheepish but not remorseful, "I guess we both lose then." Klaus reciprocated.

"I should get home," she murmured as his lips began their decent up her neck once more, "It's late," she added her hands in his hair encouraging him to go further while her words pushed him away. He kissed her cheek making her shut her eyes at his warmth, Casanova was good.

She sighed pleasurably when he kissed her temple giving her the chance to pull away even though he knew they both wanted it. Still he gave her the choice to step away from him his hold on her waist loosening up as he pressed a kiss over the purple mark he left on her neck earlier.

That would be a nice surprise for tomorrow he thought as Klaus then finally her nose affectionately. "You're right. It is late." his eyes lingering over her lips longer than they should have. His heart pounding in his chest was now plummeting at the thought of her leaving his grip re-tightening unceremoniously.

Caroline tried pulling back mildly affronted but stopped when she tugged her hands noticing they were attached to his. "People," she started as she looked up he was smiling at her tilted head and all his eyes dancing with excitement, "People sleep when it's late." She told him amusedly.

Klaus agreed with her but he wasn't most people that much was clear to him and most people he knew and at the moment he was far from tired. "We could just sleep here," he said making no movement no pull away instead using his hands to bring her closer until her chest was against his.

Her soft curves bringing against the hard planes of his body her sweet scent invading his senses, "Do you have anywhere else to be?" he repeated his earlier question to her from the club where they had met. It seemed impossible that it was only hours ago she didn't exist to him.

"No" she revealed as he began to tuck her into the side of the couch where she wouldn't fall his arms wrapped around her as they lay side by side. What was she thinking? It was clear she panicked and jumped to the worst case scenario.

He was probably lying in the wait easing her into a sense of comfort before killing her. Wait this was Kol's brother she was fine. on second thought she probably wasn't she gulped as she felt his lips kiss the top of her head his chin coming to rest on top of hair afterwards.

"Sweet dreams," he murmured shutting his eyes his fingers tracing the goosebumps on her bare arm as he lay against her front enjoying the feel of her. She said the same in kind her hand on the curve of his side and at the heart of his chest.

* * *

Caroline woke up some time later unaware of where she was or why she was so warm before realizing what had taken place the night before. She Smiled tucking her no doubt unruly hair behind her ear noting just how asleep the man next to her was snoring slightly the sight was enduring.

She felt she could almost believe that this man wanted to have something real with her if the way he held her was any indication. She felt her breath catch as she pressed an ear to where his heart was beating steadily against his ribs.

She knew it would be no easy feat trying to get out of his hold so carefully she set to work trying to forget how nice it felt waking up to someone again. She let her eyes examine his face as she tilted her head up really looking at him and smelling him. It was all too good.

She finally managed to maneuver herself out of his grasp when he turned to lie on his back so without waking him she made her way to his door. Caroline bit her lip as she shut her eyes placing his jacket over his chest unable to look or she might stay.

In the end she couldn't help it she turned back for one last look cursing her desire to crawl back into the couch with him she forced herself to keep moving. Her eyes were fixed on his unmoving form as she made her way to the exit.

His hand had reached out into the empty space she had just vacated as if seeking warmth, she shouldn't have looked back. "Good bye stranger." Caroline said her hand on the brass doorknob turning it before she turned away from his dark apartment.

Shutting the door as quietly as she could she let the knob go forgetful about the door her wide eyes shooting to where the creek had come from. She waited a moment unsure if she should run or stay put unsure of which method would keep him asleep while she got away.

Klaus woke with a start the sound of his door moving surprising him he fell off of the couch to the floor when it happened disorienting him. He hadn't actually planned on falling asleep but it seemed the liquor had beaten him. He tried to remember why he was on the ground.

A smile formed when he remembered the blonde girl who had come home with him looking back up at the couch eagerly hoping he hadn't woken her. His face fell when he saw that his couch was empty, she left no trace other than the sweet smell she had walked in with that enveloped his nostrils.

He quickly stood realizing she was making a run for it the idea irking him. He grabbed his jacket clutching it as he reached for the door pulling it open and looking down all the hallways and staircases. She was just simply gone.

Klaus raced back to his apartment going straight to the window pulling the curtain back. He spotted her on the sidewalk flagging down a taxi her hands trying to keep her body warm in the cold night air. He looked down at his jacket wishing she had taken it with her at least.

Even as he re-lived it he couldn't believe he had just missed her. He didn't even know her name.

* * *

_**Thank you to all who have followed and favorited!**_

_**Thank you Guest whoever you are! :))**_


	3. Chapter 3 We'll Meet Again

_**So thank you to all my readers who enjoyed this new venture, it's insanely awesome of all of you! :))**_

* * *

**3 Months later **

"Nik, please I never ask you to do anything for me." Rebekah whined into her cellphone as she walked down the street next to her old apartment. Her former roommate was currently tossing her very expensive clothes out of her old bedroom window.

Needless to say Rebekah wasn't welcome in any shape or form and really needed her brother to do her this favor. She was willing to beg on the street for it. Her old roommate had kicked her out after Rebekah slept with her boyfriend on her birthday it wasn't like it sounded either.

The blonde had no idea that he was her boyfriend, honestly. He said he was a friend when she walked in, "Please!" she cried into her phone hopelessly waiting for her brother to respond and give her the reply she wanted and knew he would give her any moment.

Klaus rolled his eyes as his baby sister spoke sighing in frustration with the words seemingly spewing from her mouth. She always asked for favors from him that he would grant to her even on his worst day and he was afraid today was it.

It was this on top of weeks of frustration drawing and painting the same woman over and over burning the pages to try and rid himself of her captivating image. Trying to forget the blonde woman who had invaded his dreams was starting to weigh heavily on his work.

His sister was no help and avoiding his family had become a tedious task for Klaus as well he just wished that woman would come back to him. he wanted to see her even if it was just for a moment to make sue she was real. That she wasn't a figment of his imagination.

While Klaus understood the reason his sister didn't see why she had to move because in all honestly it wasn't her fault her roommate boyfriend made a pass at her while she was drunk. His little sister was always so willing to love or be loved always needing to feel accepted.

It was her weak point, and thinking about the blonde that had all but vanished from his life he understood how addictive feeling something even something as basic as a connection could be. His sisters squeaking voice drew him from his thoughts, "It's just an interview," she assured him.

Rebekah began stomping her foot like he could see her, "Please. I can't make it!" she said begging her older brother. She was incessant just like him having been at this for an hour and since then he hadn't gotten any work done so she had to make another point. "She said it was her only free time from work."

He scoffed openly before a smile came to his lips, "She actually works for a living," Klaus rolled his eyes messing with the first canvas he had to have finished soon it was still blank and his paint was nearly dry. "That should be new for you," he said sarcastically.

Rebekah stopped to look at her reflection in a store window adjusting her shoe strap as she continued her somewhat explanation, "This was the only time I could get her to meet me and show me the place." She still couldn't believe she was lucky enough to find a nice high end place in the middle of the month and she needed it.

Klaus however had a deadline and these portraits had to be done before the next five days were up or he'd lose his client and future contacts with the clients friends. That meant he was done with this conversation, "Fine," he growled hating having to be the bigger person, "Text, me the address and details."

He hung up but not before he heard her excited squeal, he had lost basically two days' worth of work on his sister alone. Today with the constant calling and tomorrow with the meeting he ran a hand down his face frustrated once more when he realized he had wet paint on it.

How was he supposed to figure out a way to work his sister's life into his schedule while trying to find an object of light for the joint portraits he had to get done? He began pacing the room a hand on his neck the other on his hip unclear as to what would happen to him next.

Turning he knocked over a work he had lying on the table next to his couch he bent over to pick it up the shadows of the now retreating sun contrasting with the darker design. He moved to get to his feet but he saw another poking out of the bottom of the old couch.

His hand instinctively reached for it at tucking his hand underneath the frame he had made his eyes met the subject of the portrait his other hand reaching behind him to rub his back. "Most days I can try to forget you," he murmured sliding the frame back underneath the couch.

* * *

Caroline brushed her teeth even with Stefan mimicking her weird noises next to her, "Stop," she swatted him making him laugh as she finished up. After rinsing her mouth and toothbrush she turned on him, "I really need a new roommate, I can't keep paying these bills."

Stefan backed out of the bathroom as Caroline continued to drone on throwing her hands in the air dramatically while drying her hands and face. "I'm sorry," he offered uselessly knowing she wasn't looking for an apology just someone to vent to.

The blonde finger combed her hair in the mirror a bit making sure every curl was in place before disconnecting her iron. "Why did you move out again?" she asked tossing him the hand towel when she caught his expectant face. She asked it almost every day.

Stefan crossed his arms leaning against the shower door raising an eyebrow at her, "I don't know Caroline," he crossed his arms his eyebrows knitting together. "I have you to keep me company and an empty bed to lay down in if I so choose." He mocked as she pursed her lips at him.

"Oh yeah for the love of Elena Gilbert, I tell you if she wasn't my friend." She sighed laughing a little, "What am I gonna do?" she shut the bathroom door behind them, "It's the middle of the month." She recited her rant to him as he walked into the hallway along with her.

Caroline knew he wasn't really listening anymore anyway, "No one rents in the middle of the month Stefan, no one except murderers." She threw her head back in defeat thinking there was no way she would afford another month by herself and she didn't do handouts.

Just as Stefan was about to say something Caroline's voice machine blared, "Damn machine. I hate these...Oh. Hi I'm Rebekah Mikaelson, I was wondering if you room was still available please call..." Caroline and Stefan exchanged looks both mirroring their shock.

She clutched his shirt excitement shinning in her eyes as she was practically climbing over him as she ran into the living room pushing her friend out of the way. She dove for the phone landing on the ground, "Hi this is Caroline, yes the room's still unoccupied."

Caroline looked up at Stefan just as he snapped a photo on his phone she gave him the dirtiest look she could muster as the woman continued to yak in her ear about her last roommate. "Wow that's just great," Caroline said pulling together a cheery tone.

She looked at an observing Stefan mouthing, "Chatterbox." Moving her hand open and closed with her fingers motioning to him. She managed to set up a time however, "That's great, okay then." She droned as he snickered across the room.

"You would know," he mouthed back her mouth scrunched up as her hand turned into a fist looking directly at him. He watched in amusement as his best friend played the southern belle humoring the woman on the other end merrily as she pretended to hang herself on this end.

She used her fake laugh looking back at her friend, "Way to _not_ sound desperate," Stefan whispered giving her a thumbs up as she chucked a pillow at him shushing him, "Fine, I know where I'm not wanted." he called after her as he grabbed his work bag and left. "See you at work."

"Yes, can't wait! Tomorrow don't forget!" Caroline hung up shaking her head, sheer dumb luck were the words on her mind. "Okay great bye then." She looked up to tell Stefan but he was already gone. "Humph," she grunted letting herself fall back on the floor.

Caroline felt her back hit the decorative rug one of her hands landing on her couch the other behind her head as she thought about her life. She shut her eyelids the sun hitting the tops of her lids creating a warmth on her face as she thought about the last time she wasn't stressed.

A small smile formed on her face at the image of a tall british man sweeping her off of her feet in a club months ago. She moved her hands to come to rest on her stomach folding together she pictured him her in her apartment and wondered what it would be like to know him.

His name even or to hear him say hers in that incredible accent of his, she sighed knowing it was all her fault anyways. Another thought struck her, the woman on the phone was foreigner, Rebekah, she even spelled that funny. She had no clue why the girl insisted that she meet her for lunch though.

Didn't she have an actual job like Caroline did? She tried not to let the woman from earlier affect her instead focusing on getting herself off of the floor. They had at least set up a meeting during Caroline's time off though so yay.

"_This could be a good thing,_" she thought even if she wasn't about to get her hopes up noticing the clock she grabbed her jacket and bag careful not to mess up the case files she had taken home with her. She couldn't be late today or she wouldn't make it to her appointment tomorrow her boss would see to that.

She hastily locked her door pulling her bag over her shoulder as she ascended the short flight of stairs to the town building she called home. Taking a deep breath she stormed the sidewalk with purpose walking the half a block to her usual muffin place.

Quickly hailing a cab had been easy it wasn't until she got in that she realized he was the same driver from that night. "Hello again," he said from behind the divider through the mirror but his tone implied he didn't remember her he was just being courteous.

She gave him a small smile as she said, Good morning," crossing her legs as she instructed where she was going and how little time she had to get there. The back of her head hit the seat as she sighs having avoided Kol and his friends since that night but she still found herself thinking about him. Yet again.

Caroline hated that she couldn't shake those piercing blue eyes and those incredibly soft lips as her mind wandered again. She ran through her many scenarios about seeing him again but she never went back to his place, ever.

No matter how badly her dates went or how good her day at work was she still wanted to feel his body close to hers when she woke. She still wanted his lips to be the ones colliding with hers when she dreamt. She still wanted to feel like she did when he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

* * *

"Caroline," the blonde in question's head shot up as her boss walked passed her office in the hallway using his hand to join him for a stroll. She internally groaned as she stood pulling out her best teeth baring grin as she shut the door to her office and followed him.

The news wasn't good, she had been put in charge of yet another meeting set up because of her amazing organizational skills, whatever that meant. She had to be back from lunch early to get the whole thing going a mind panic was taking place in her brain as her boss dismissed her.

Just when Caroline had to think fast her mind was all muddled and it was nearly noon she quickly ran downstairs to where Elena worked at the coffee shop. She bid the brunette a good day as she fled the ground floor for the elevators in search of one particular person.

"Please!" Caroline pleaded after she threw her best friend into a wall of the hallway they were walking through, "I have to get to this appointment." Stefan knew that it was important and he felt kind of bad for leaving her with the lease in the middle of the month.

It was like her boss knew she couldn't work through lunch for once and just had to pile up her work load today. "Can you just look over my desk?" Caroline asked Stefan knowing the man would say yes but still putting on her best pout. "Pretty please!" she said.

She batted her lashes and even waved a coffee in his face that she had got him still on the carrier with a happy face drawn on the cardboard heat shield. "You know you want it," she teased taking the coffee from the carrier and removing the lid about to take a sip from his favorite coffee.

He shielded his eyes but it was too late for him now his hand reached out to grab the coffee before he could stop himself. A sigh later he grunted out a "Because we're friends," taking his coffee and the lid still lodged in her other hand. "That's mine," he said in abject to the mid-morning coffee problem he had.

Caroline squealed kissing his cheek he sighed knowing he shouldn't have so guilty about ditching his best friend but he hoped this would make up for it a bit. Caroline was gone in a flash, "I'll be right back," she shouted as she ran for the elevator.

The doors slide open right away making her giddy, "I swear," the blonde added as the door began shutting behind her hopefully her boss wouldn't ask where she was. "Please work out," she said to herself praying though not sure to whom.

* * *

Klaus threw his pencil down as he checked his watch for the tenth time in the last two hours his face twisting when he saw there was less than an hour. His body froze before he quickly bolted from his chair knowing his work would have to wait.

He exited the room stripping out of his shirt and pulling at the buckle of his jeans. A fast shower would have to do. Making his way to the bathroom he almost tripped on the rug he had in the living room his foot getting caught at the end of it before he caught himself on the couch.

The door slide open as he set to work on the nozzle setting it dead center so that his shower would be tolerable considering the temperature and water pressure. Letting his jeans fall to the floor he climbed into the painted over and peeling white tub letting the cascading water warm up his body.

He leaned his forehead against the shower shutting his eyes as the hot water shot down his back shivers running down his spine. The shower was more contemplative than not as he thought about how he should've taught Rebekah how to take care of her business herself instead of always relying on him.

Still being called the best brother ever wasn't that bad on the ears which was always something he could rub in his brother's faces later. He decided that this was the best thing for his sister, for him to step in for the interview she could come off a little mean.

Finishing up he grabbed his black towel from the rack lined up next to his shower wiping his face off first his arms next and stepping out of his tiled shower before wrapping his towel over his waist. He walked across the small bathroom walking out. He didn't bother with doors considering he lived alone.

Walking over to his room he went to his closet the old shelf barely hanging on, chipped paint along the sides, people would think he would fix it. But he liked it that way, old and worn he smirked as he grabbed boxers and another sweater.

Pulling his jeans from the hanger he walked to his bed tossing them their as his phone rang he walked over dropping his towel as he reached for his phone. His mouth twisted in dislike when he read Kol's name on the screen. They hadn't really been on good terms since the night with the blonde.

"What," he answered knowing he had to be direct or Kol would go on and on so he placed him on speaker as he began to dress himself. "Kol, I don't have time for this so let me make it easy, No." he said after his younger brother asked him to be his wingman tonight.

"Why the bloody hell not?" exclaimed Kol from the other end of the line, Klaus grabbed his towel and his phone racing for the front door. "_As if it wasn't obvious,_" he thought as he ran the towel over his curls a last time.

"Because I don't want to," Klaus told him instead off the truth hanging up so he could pull on his jacket and shut the door behind him. He had twenty minutes to get to the nice side of town for Rebekah's interview he pushed his phone and wallet into his back pocket exiting the old building.

* * *

Caroline had just enough time to change out of her work clothes, brush her teeth and retouch her make up feeling more comfortable in her sundress and flats. She felt it was less intimidating than her pencil skirts and stilettos rushing to the kitchen.

She quickly made some iced tea mixing up the pitcher with the powder that would have to do for today before placing it on a tray with two glasses. Reaching for freezer she used her ice scoop to place some ice cubes to cool the tea down and added some fresh lemon slices.

Caroline then pulled out the cookies she baked the night before from the Tupperware and placed them in the microwave for a bit. She wanted it to seem like she wasn't trying that hard to win over her prospective new roommate but she was still desperate.

Taking them out when they were just warm enough she placed them on a plate spreading all ten out neatly then placed the on the tray along with the pitcher. The door buzzer rang then making her nearly jump from her skin, "Shit," she muttered after almost dropping the tray.

She lifted it up moving out of the kitchen into the living room to answer the buzzer by the door, "Come in," she said buzzing the girl in without asking who was there. Her hands trembled as she placed the tray on the coffee table next to her couch where the interview would take place.

There was a knock at the door just as soon as she straightened herself walking over she took a second to look at the mirror she had placed by the door checking her hair. She smiled content with her appearance before opening her door.

* * *

Klaus wheezed unattractively as he continued down the sidewalk thinking about how he should work on his cardio more often than not having had to run the last few blocks due to traffic. His sister owed him big time after that he needed to replenish but afterwards he looked at his phone finding the address.

He had stopped right in front of the building sighing gratefully, "Thank God," he huffed leaning a hand on the bricks of the building as he pressed the button next to the apartment number. He read the name in elegant script **Caroline Forbes**, thinking nothing of it.

He heard a slightly pitchy voice inviting him in before the door clicked open to let him in, he shrugged entering the building. Very strange indeed, he was happy to live in his box of an apartment but Rebekah was used to living in luxury he figured this would have to do, middle-class suburbia.

He then marched up the stairs to the third floor looking for apartment 229, guessing that it made sense since there was a small flight of stairs past the first floor he began his trip. He wondered how his sister would take to having to use stairs as he knocked on the door hearing light steps a few moments later.

A shadow was cast from behind the door where the woman had paused he smirked wondering what she was up to, there was no hole in the door to see who was on the other side. He stood up straight hands at his sides as he heard her grab the door suddenly feeling nervous.

What if she expected to find Rebekah on the other side and instead found him. It's not like he was there to kill her but what of she thought so. No Rebekah would have called to tell her he was going to come instead right? He wasn't that confident about his idea but he hoped for the best as the door opened.

"You," was the only word he could articulate as his eyes raked over her form as if accessing that she was actually standing in front of him and this wasn't a full on delusion. She looked as he remembered if not better he now knew his sketches hadn't done her justice. He would see they were all properly burned for that.

"Verona?" she said before smacking her hand to her lips mentally face palming herself for saying her secret nickname for him out loud and worse directly to him. He was no different from the image in her mind, she had to say though that he looked even better in person which was just_ fan-freaking-tastic._

* * *

**_So I hope you enjoyed! Sorry about the minimal contact!And thank you to the people who continue to inspire me to write. :))_**


	4. Chapter 4 What's In A Name

_**Just real quick, this is a re-post not a new chapter! Just fixing some errors like a do after a post. Tragic I know but you guys deserve my best! Thank you to all who have reviewed this chapter and to the guests who i can't respond to. I've already started the fifth chapter which if you all recall was going to be the last. That is now up for suggestion. Should it end or continue at the fifth chapter? That is all. -(So fun to say)**_

* * *

"Verona?" Klaus asks his mind and body at a standstill over the long legged blonde-haired woman who has reappeared in his life. His hand began fumbling with the frame of the door on his left the other clutching the back of his jacket away from her sight.

The two stare at one another as time manages to hold still for just a moment or two. Klaus' eyes in longing and Caroline's in utter shock making his eyebrows furrow when he says, "I'm british Love," correcting her without actually trying to.

Caroline stutters scratching her head, "No I just, I thought you were the pizza guy," she responds her left hand leaving the door to scratch the side of her face nervously as she staggers forward. "Yup, love my pepperoni." Caroline quips crossing and uncrossing her arms under his lingering gaze.

He squints his eyes hesitant because he is unclear as to what she's speaking about he thinks of humoring her but teasing her always brought interesting results. "The pizza man really?" he probed his fingers tapping on the wall outside her apartment. "Is that the best you've got?"

She winced squinting her eyes at being caught rather obviously in her lie Caroline straightened her back squaring her shoulders to him as if to say she wasn't intimidated. "What are you doing here?" she snipped placing her right hand at her hip as if his presence bothered her.

He ignored her righteous look choosing to focus on the view in front of him, one he had not been expecting. One he was certain he would not see again, "You look…" he trailed off the end of his sentence unclear to them both.

Klaus wanted to say, ravishing, delectable, radiant, he wanted to describe the sweet misery he felt at losing her and seeing her now, again in the strangest of circumstances. "Well," he finished lamely his courage waning. "I hope you didn't get sick." He said gesturing to his jacket.

* * *

Caroline vaguely understood his reference to her leaving that brisk morning nodding as she quickly shook herself of those thoughts once she realized, "What are you doing here," she asked finding her voice her hands straightening out her skirt as she saw the look in his eyes.

It was best described as if he had found the lost treasure which wasn't reassuring considering everything, "How did you find me?" she continued. He felt his shoulders slump as she stepped closer to him an inquiring look in her eye almost judgmental.

Klaus dismissed it considering she was the one who left he thought bitterly, "I didn't," he replied finding it hard to concentrate on the facts until he remembered why he was actually there, "I wasn't here to find you. If anything you should have come to me."

He shut his eyes angry at the way she got under his skin with only five words taking a deep breath Klaus quickly back-tracked the conversation. "I may be at the wrong door but I'm here to meet someone," Klaus responded moving in a step closer to her as he opened his eyes.

His hands still lay against the walls on either side of her door his fingers making incessant tapping noises out of nerves as she bit her lip. Klaus smirked watching her try and bite back a response to what he said before but he still had to pull his hands away from the wood to hold them at his thighs restlessly.

* * *

"Oh," Caroline remarks silently thanking him for moving back her eyes shutting embarrassed with her engrossed tone. His eyebrow quirked upwards at the sound, "I mean '_Oh_,' that's nice.'" She added flippantly shedding her guilt with the muddled thought of him admitting he wanted to see her again.

Unable to think of something to say she's happy no one she knows is here to see this because she can't remember a time when she was actually stumped like this before. Focusing instead on the man in front of her she saw him shifting on his feet clenching and unclenching his right arm like he might reach out.

Like he just might touch her and she'll once again get to feel the rough skin on his hands run over the softness of her own kindling the brash burn and shudders she experienced in his presence before. Caroline grimaces when he rubs his neck looking like he's filled with anxiety instead.

"Right," he responded after he replayed her words in his head coming out of his own wistful thoughts about her. Klaus unclear about what she meant watches the blonde in front of him his eyes traveling up and down her form again.

He was upset that he had even had secret hopes of seeing him again, those thoughts thwarted at the look of her face when she swung open her apartment door. He felt disappointed that she wasn't as happy to see him as he was to finally see her again. Klaus couldn't help himself he hated to admit he missed her.

* * *

Caroline pulled herself together letting out an exasperated sigh more at herself then at how they came across each other once again. She felt the need to get away from his forearm porn and chiseled chest and pouty eyes, and hot dimples. It had to end now or she'd pull him inside her apartment.

"Listen," he said starting to remember how words worked but she put her hand up stopping him her fingers brushing his lips accidently in the process. His mouth went dry his only thought was how to get her to touch him again as he swallowed.

Caroline felt a shock run through her staring at her fingers before she brushed them down the skirt of her A-line dress trying to get rid of the feeling. "Well I'm meeting someone too so, bye!" she said in a pitchy voice as she started shutting the door on his face.

"Hey," his muffled voice sounded on the other end as she made sure the door was shut firmly behind her before leaning her back against it her hands covering her face in shame. "Holy mother of," she whined to herself finally taking a moment to catch her breath then there was another knock at the door.

"Oh thank god," she thought thankful she didn't have a moment to think about how she had just sent away the guy that had been on her mind all this time. Quickly spinning to face the door she fluffed her hair and opened it once more.

* * *

Her eyes were not disappointed, "You," she said mirroring his words and he smiled tilting his head his hands enfolded behind his back his confidence seemed to be growing with each second. Caroline liked his smile and found herself staring rather than reprimanding.

Klaus felt his smile grow at her flushed cheeks and heaving chest peeking out of her sweetheart neckline, "Me." he replied pointing to his chest. He took his hand from his chest and placed it on the numbers of her apartment looking them over once again.

Klaus moved his other hand to his chin as if to mull something over playfully as he watched her, his eyes narrowing at her reaction to him, "I just had a moment to check your door number and it's you I'm supposed to meet actually." He wasn't exactly upset with her response.

"Me?" she asked pointing to herself stupidly, Caroline didn't like where this was going from a renters view but she was enjoying their extended time together. She crossed her arms fighting back a smile at how much she had missed him and it was easier to admit because she didn't have to tell him so.

Klaus was absolutely giddy at the thought of her having to spend the next hour or so with him, "Yes," he answered her a shiver went down his spine at the feel of her arm rubbing against torso.

"Oh," she replied thinking she really needed to stop and think of another word to say other than 'Oh', she tilted her head pretending to scrutinize him before her face cracked into a smile, "You sounded like a woman on the phone." She heard him chuckle as her eyes ran back up his face.

Klaus leaned his head in trying to see her face behind the veil of her blonde hair, "Yes, well that would have been," he responded tucking his hands behind his back. "Err, uh." He stumbled trying to recall his sister's name. "Rebekah couldn't exactly make it today," he answered her timidly.

* * *

The woman who was going to be living here and save her from having to move back home was her one night kiss' brother. She had mentally decided this and failed to acknowledge it until now. She might have preferred the ton of bricks to him catching her unawares and knowing where she lived.

"Of course she's your sister," she sighed unbelieving of her circumstances she leaned her head on her hand as she moved to shut the door. He saw the apprehension cross her features his hand instinctively reaching for her face his fingers outlining the side of her face.

Caroline smiled internally at his entire vibe, "Rebekah," she questioned leaning in slightly even thought they were about four feet apart. The dirty blonde god before her then nodded to her and the information hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Don't worry she can afford it," he said pulling his hand from is back gesturing to her with his head her expensive looking apartment that was unlike his own in every way. Her hand came up to his by her neck holding it there.

Klaus smile as he added, "My sister comes from money." Explaining himself and completely misreading why she was nervous. "I do not." She was silent so he continued to ramble, a trait he wasn't sure he had until this moment.

Her eyebrows moved together forming a small crease in the middle of her forehead, "That is I have to work for what I have." He said his other hand still holding the doorframe on the other side as she stood unmoving, wishing he could get a read on her but she was like a statue.

Caroline snapped out of it responding finally, "Me too," her voice low like when she complimented his home as he had begun to turn away from where he stood taking his leave. "I'm sorry I'm being totally rude, I'm just stunned." She explained to him she thought she saw relief wash over him.

She couldn't understand why he was going on about his livelihood, she understood him more than he thought actually. She only lived here because of Stefan and now he was gone, she preferred little places like his homey and perfectly old and filled with creeks. She felt him pull away.

She was still a little unsure about what he was talking about concerning his sister Rebekah, were they not really related? She would have to pump him for more information after the customary interview questions.

* * *

Klaus stilll disconcerted stuttered,"My-sister-couldn't-make-it." as he half-explained his words slurring together in excitement. He began rubbing his hands together as he repeated his words again so humans could understand him. "My sister wasn't able to come that is." Klaus said shocked at his lack of speech.

He sighed looking at her ceiling instead of her to try to refocus his thoughts her steady and patient breathing was calming as it was stimulating. It was impossible that she was here right now he had chalked her up to an illusion in his mind.

"Come in," she said smiling warmly as she stepped aside pushing her nerves aside as the guy who haunted her every moment walked into her home. He smelled good too, she realized as his scent washed over her making her fan herself from how warm he made her feel.

Klaus accepted with a nod of his head garnering his self-assurance he began stepping in to her apartment. Accepting their comfortable yet awkward silence as she shut the door behind him, he smiled when he looked over the living room and saw she had artwork hung on her walls.

He was impressed considering it was actually good. "Oh," she said watching as he looked her apartment over almost as if reminiscing over their time together that one night. "Is she alright," she asked not at all concerned when he turned to face her a blindingly beautiful smile gracing his lips.

"She's fine, just fickle." Klaus replied holding his hands behind his back as he looked at her, "She lives by that saying." He pretended to think for a moment smirking at the light blush on her cheeks. "Why do something today when you can get someone else to do it tomorrow." he quoted.

She chuckled as they moved further into her apartment giving him a side glance inadvertently giving him a flirty smile, "You're usually the '_Someone else_' then?" she questioned a finger to her lips trying to keep from smiling but failing as his grew too.

Caroline felt herself move into his touch his fingers running down her face gently, "Was this some kind of ploy or something to get to me?" she asked unclear about how he was here with her. His hand froze before he pulled back completely her eyes went to his seeing his hurt before a stoic look took over.

"Now who's full of themselves," he countered remembering their night his irritation ebbing away instantly as she blushed under his penetrating glare and playful smile. "I assure you," Klaus said smoothly, "I'm only here because my sister asked me."

Caroline tried not to look so downcast as she looked up again, "Really?" She asked disheartened as he began to move about the living room. She watched him from her spot by the front of her apartment thinking about how he actually fit here amongst her things.

"She's the one in need of a place to stay I just came to assist her," Klaus explained, "Had I known it was you though I would have put my apartment up for lease ages ago." He winked to her as he placed himself next to the love seat leaning against the back of it.

Caroline couldn't help it, she let out a laugh at his lack of tact the situation automatically losing some of its tension, "What makes you think I wanted to see you again," she asked teasingly before looking at him directly recognizing she had a way of making his face fall.

Klaus felt himself drop about ten floors with her response hitting the chink in his armor, "You made your view clear to me the night you snuck away," he stated unmistakably desolate clearing his throat to remove the gruffness of his voice.

Caroline took a step forward feeling uncomfortable again seeing as they weren't passed the whole she left him without an explanation, "About that I just want to," she said clamping together her hands as she thought about what to say.

Even though she didn't know him and she definitely didn't owe him anything but she still felt bad about the way she bolted. There were other ways to handle the situation as she chickened out like she never had before on her one night stands.

"Don't, really," Klaus said ready to dismiss it as he strode towards the window moving the curtain aside but not admiring the view she had. He couldn't help but drop his opinion on her as he heard her tiny feet move towards him.

So he turned back around surprised but satisfied that his face inches from hers as he licked his lips, "Just for the record" he said indignantly as his eyes locked with hers. "I woke up delirious that you had stayed only to find you hadn't. You ran and I thought you might come back but you didn't."

Caroline shut her eyes his words and closeness beginning to be too much for her, it was the middle of the week and she was backed up at work and somehow dealing with him at the moment was becoming unbearable. If she wanted a roommate however she would have to get through it so she stepped back.

* * *

Taking a breath she gestured to a spot on the couch, "Have a seat," she suggested walking further away from him still keeping her distance. She moved to the small chair siting herself upon it crossing her legs at her ankles, "Tea?" she asked, "It's iced lemon." She shrugged sheepishly.

She saw him move his tongue around inside his mouth biting back a laugh as he sat down the action rousing something inside her making her almost not want to sit down on the furniture a ludicrous idea but still her stomach flipped as she took a seat on the armrest of the couch he was on.

"So this is where you live," he ventured his lips touching the glass as he spoke before he took a sip of his drink. It was a statement but she nodded, "It's nice," he told her, "Homey," he added winking as he finished the glass in a gulp.

She blushed thinking back to her compliments of his home excited that he copied her words, that he remembered her words. "Some more," she suggested leaning forward to reach for the pitcher just as he was their fingers brushing their eyes locking before looking away again.

Having gotten the pleasantries' out of the way Klaus warned her how moody his sister could get and how either way she would be lucky to have someone like his sister in her corner. They discussed all the details both sharing the reasons why Caroline and Rebekah needed each other at least in a living aspect.

Caroline to her credit was transcendent, magnificent, everything he wanted his work to be when he sketched and yet he knew his hands could never make a beauty like hers. Her home was sophisticated and well-designed at least from what little he knew about his sister's décor style.

He couldn't stop the feeling that washed over him as he watched her lips move after asking if it was her name on the answering machine outside. Embarrassed she nodded a small laugh escaping her mouth, Klaus gripped the glass harder when she moved over shuffling another cookie into her mouth.

Her chest was in full view every single time she did that, she had no clue what she was doing to him did she? He was moved from his trance when she gasped, they stood up at the same time Klaus a little disconcerted however.

Caroline's eyes shut as she silently cursed herself after looking at the clock, "Sorry, I – I have to get back to work, I've already been gone too long." She exclaimed sliding out of her shoes and pulling her hair back into a messy bun.

She saw him move to grab some more cookies before he reached for the tray to put it in the kitchen, "I'm so late." She said trying to distract herself from how cute he was being at the moment. Caroline picked it up hating that their time was so short but knowing they would see each other again.

"I'll help," Klaus ventures standing to take the tray from her hands her body going almost stiff to the touch, "It's okay," he murmured rubbing her hands with his fingers until she let go. "The kitchen is right there and I know how to work a fridge."

He winked as Caroline swatted his arm. "Go," he told her pointing to the only room he hadn't seen during her earlier tour of the place. "Get ready and I'll walk you out." He tried his best not to smile widely as she smiled gratefully walking past him to her room. Inside he was beaming.

She took four steps before he cleared his throat making her head turn sideways to look at him, he looked at her very seriously for a lapsed time before he spoke again. "For the record," Klaus said before he lost his nerve glad he was making her turn to see what he had to say. He faced her fully the only things between them being those few feet and an almost empty tray.

Klaus took a deep breath while taking a step towards her he looked at him her response was to roll her shoulders back giving them both room without actually stepping back any further, She refused to be intimidated by what he might say next when he had that serious look in his eye, "No," he shook his head waving his hand, "Nevermind," he muttered a slight wince at her reaction before his face turned stoic.

Caroline to say the least was disappointed. A big part of her wanted him to admit something about that night, something real. Her hands shook as they went up to her face rubbing down and back up distress. She heard him begin too shuffle around in the kitchen a hint of hostility in every move he made. She frowned as she turned away.

* * *

As Klaus moved from his place turning towards her kitchen before she could respond to him in anyway mentally exhausted with the turn of events that had transpired on this day. He scolded himself for losing his nerve in front of her thinking clearly the cause while he hadn't meant that to be the result.

Hearing her shut the door made him shut his eyes thinking about how he was in Caroline's apartment, the blonde who had invaded his sleep and work schedule. Yet he stupidly hadn't even told her his name '_Yet_' being the keyword he told himself. Klaus was glad that he had gotten most of the words out of his mouth after weeks of wistful thinking and sleepless nights.

Still it hadn't been enough because while his words and feelings were caught deep in his throat. He realized by the look on her face, her actions speaking volumes saying she simply needed time to think, rationalize before he could do anything. He knew Caroline was the kind of girl you wait for smirking to himself and feeling a lot better at future opportunities to see her he got back to work.

Taking the now empty tray to the kitchen he placed it on the counter before grabbing the pitcher and putting it in her fridge. he started happily humming as he thought back to before this whole mess, her laugh and smile. He thought about how she subconsciously preened herself s she spoke never looking looking away from him.

He thought bout her soft hands and the way they moved as they offered him a glass or a snack and how they felt against his chest , his neck and how soon they would be back on him again. They were having fun up until a few minutes ago he thought taking a bite out of another cookie before placing a paper towel over the plate.

* * *

Caroline groaned pouting as she readied herself to go back to work, adjusting then readjusting her top or her hair as she listened for movement outside her door. She reprimanded herself time and again for not having the courage to tell him she had thought about him almost every moment since that night.

He was even better than she had thought up in her silly little head late at night which was he only time she could admit to herself that he meant something to her. Earlier he had disappeared from view before she could work up any courage looking at the clock she knew she was running out of time for work and with him.

She had never been so affronted and stimulated all at once, if it had been any other man Caroline knew that she would have said something. This man just had a way of messing with her head shaking her head she looked at her reflection again a stern look in her eyes as she talked herself up before nodding and walking to her bedroom door.

* * *

Klaus heard her door open the excitement of seeing her once more thrumming in his bones making him feel as though he couldn't help himself so he turned his head to her direction to see her. He felt his heart stopping at the sight, his hand clutch the granite of the counter. Caroline the business woman stepped out of her room looking like quite the dominatrix even wearing her glasses. She looked incredible.

Caroline caught the way he was looking at her the sight unnerving as she shut her bedroom door in order to not have to look at his eyes devouring her. She held back a smile heat rising in her cheeks as she moved in closer, "Hi," she mumbled pulling her bangs back and fixing her hair maintaining a confident exterior.

He waved mesmerized as he walked towards her. Klaus thought she was adorable the perfect mix of innocence and woman on a mission as he stopped in front of her loving everything she wore or did. No matter what it did to him, bottom-line she wasn't good for his health but he didn't mind. "Shall we," he asked extending his arm she tucked her hand into his elbow as they began walking to the door.

Klaus took a breath enjoying her touch her scent filling him up making his head dizzy with whimsical ideas he would be playing out in his head for year to come like a movie reel. As she pulled her keys from her back her opened the front door giving her room to step out before him she thanked him removing her hand from his arm before moving past him.

* * *

Both seemed to sense their imminent goodbye and Klaus took the opportunity to ask something of her. He shut the door behind him and reached for her hand as she went to lock the door, "What are you doing tonight?" she looked up at him like a deer caught in headlight her sweet mouth popping open distracted from her action focusing on only him. From what he could see under her crisp white-collar shirt she was burning red.

"I didn't have anything booked yesterday but I was invited out tonight," she responded his face falling, "It's an Art Gallery, Kol invited me." his face contorted it seemed she couldn't say anything right. "For his brother, Klaus I think." His frown upturned even as he continued looking at the ground. "Your brother right?"

He smirked nodding to her as he licked his lips,"Well I'll just see you there then." He said as he took her hand in his pressing her delicate fingers that once hand his nerve endings on fire to his lips leaving a burning reminder of him until then. He heard her gasp as he pulled away giving her space to respond any way she deemed necessary.

She gave him a reserved smile nodding not knowing just what to make of him, "Right," she replied taking her hand from his. She felt his eyes chipping away at any resolve she might have feeling the need to respond to his kiss in an intimate way. "_Why hadn't she asked his name yet_?" she thought.

He smiled back his perfect face burning itself into her making her smile brighter before she quickly locked the door her body pressing to his side warmly as she pressed a kiss to his cheek before moving down the stairs. As she descended the stairs without him trying to stow nerves the last hour had washed over her. They had somehow danced around the elephant in the room for the last hour.

She didn't want to do that anymore but didn't know how to broach the subject. She bite at the corners of her nails fighting to gather her courage turn around and ask him who he was and just when was she going to see him again. Caroline knew he would be around because of Rebekah but did he rally want to see her again, just the two of them?

* * *

Klaus in a daze watched her go from the top of the stairs loving the way her body moved his fingers hot with the need to run over her contours. On impulse he asked, "So what's supposed to make me think you didn't want to sleep with me now?" jokingly making Caroline give him a side glance at him over her shoulder.

He grew bold taking more steps towards the stairs his right hand on the banister as he spoke, "That you don't want to now even." She stopped moving as he finished taking the first step towards her. Tucking his hand in his left hand into his back pocket as he waited for her to reply needing more than a few moments with a retreating figure.

She looked up at him tilting her head a thought clearly crossing her mind before she grinned, "Because I would have done it already and you wouldn't have said no." she told him crossing her arms victoriously as he fought back a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. Caroline caught it though and she knew if she ever did see him again she would call him on it.

She absolutely beams with pride when he doesn't say anything after a few short beats deciding it was time to take her leave even as he's watching her every move with intent curiosity. She decided it but can't bring herself to look away until he nods taking the answer before she is compelled to turn around once again.

"Caroline," she hears him call her by her name, finally. Halting her movements she waits listening to his slow steps coming in closer until she can feel the heat of his body close to her without actually touching. His lips tickle her ear but what he says isn't funny, "When I kissed you I wasn't kissing you goodbye Caroline. I was just kissing you goodnight, but you didn't feel the same."

Klaus takes his hand from his pocket pulling out the sketch of her he's carried around in his wallet for ages handing placing it in her hand, "I'll see you soon," he says promise dripping from his words. He felt her shake as she took the one thing he held dear to him for weeks into her hand holding it to her abdomen before leaving.

Caroline felt herself almost come undone at the feel of him beyond glad he was behind her when a sweet and welcome thrill ran up her spine stemming from his honest words. The thought of him feeling the same as she suddenly made Caroline realize she couldn't wait for tonight. Her hands held the piece of paper he handed her with trepidation worried about what it could possibly be.

* * *

Steeling herself she unfolded the thick paper with soft worn edges feeling his breath still linger by her face as she turned it over to see what was inside. She let out a short breath in response to the image, her right hand reaching for support on the bannister but landing on his instead. His fingers taking hers over his own his thumb rubbing soothing circles into the back of her hand.

"It's missing a name," she whispered her throat swollen with feelings she was trying to push down as she sucked on her lip to keep from quivering. Her eyes traced the lines of the drawing the way he made her look was indescribable. The Mikaelson's sure had a knack for beautiful things she just couldn't believe she was on that list.

Klaus placed his left hand on her hip before running it over her stomach to push her into his chest, "It's Nik to you," he murmured his lips touching the skin of her cheek as he relished in her panting. Thinking this was enough for now he moved away from her with much reluctance knowing he shouldn't try anything further than what he had just done. He would see her tonight anyway.

She didn't look back or respond in anyway partly because her throat had gone dry with his actions she was about to turn around when she heard the front bell ring signifying that someone was on their way up interrupting her moment with Nik. Thanking her lucky stars she managed to pull herself out of the pile of goo he had just made her into leaving him once again making sure her front building door is closed before she raced of to work.

* * *

_**AN: Hi, **_

_**sorry it's taken so long to get anything out. I hope you all understand though, this story really means a lot and while it's not as great as the ones you or I read I'm really proud and want it to be the best that I can make it be. **_

_**So thanks for showing your kindness in reviews, follows, favorites and suggestions!**_


End file.
